


Hitting the Targets is Easier Said than Done

by StarmanSymphony



Series: Wind General Kirby AU [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Gen, Training, kirby is just a small round boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: Kirby became a General in the Jamba Cult, but the training that goes along with it is not very easy. Especially when you are a small, round pink orb with stubby limbs, and not a humanoid with floating hands.





	Hitting the Targets is Easier Said than Done

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting this: surprise. bet you thought you'd seen the last of my kirby fics.

Kirby was persistent. Kirby was adaptable. Kirby was no good with a bow.

Unless there was some Copy Ability that let him be better with it that he didn’t know of, he fumbled with the clearly unsuitable size of the bow he had given now that he had started his training as a General. It wasn’t made much easier with the uniform hat he had to wear now, either. It kept slipping and obscuring his eyes.

Francisca gave him the best moral support she could; thought admittedly, she wasn’t all that good at it. Kirby appreciated the thought, though. Flamberge had just told him to imagine that his new hat was a Copy Ability hat - which helped only slightly. Kirby knew that his Copy Ability hats wouldn’t slip constantly. And Zan just told him to bear it. Somehow, that was the best advice he had gotten since he first arrived at the Jambandra Base. It actually applied to every other situation in the Jamba Cult as well.

But right now, Kirby was back to training. That was the one thing he dreaded. Twice a week, he’d have to get his bow, sling his quiver onto what little of a back he had, then stuff it with as many arrows as possible. It was only made harder by the fact that his arms were stubby little things, and he didn’t even had have thumbs like the Mage-Sisters did.

Kirby shuffled into the training arena. He nudged his hat off his weary face every five or so steps, until he finally stood at Zan Partizanne’s side. He looked up at her, and his hat slid down his back. He grabbed it and held it back on his head.

“Hi Zan,” Kirby greeted.

“Kirby, you’re a minute late,” Zan scolded.

“Sooorryyy,” Kirby sighed.

“You had better be,” Zan replied, gripping her partisan. “Now, are you ready for training?”  
  
Kirby nodded.

Today, it was just him and Zan. Zan thought maybe a one-on-one session would help Kirby succeed. Flamberge was very good at being distracting, no matter how much Francisca tried to stop her from derailing things. Sometimes, even Francisca trying to stop Flamberge from being a distraction was a distraction.

Kirby’s task was pretty simple - hit the targets. There were four of them. There were no other requirements involved just yet. He just had to hit them all with an arrow. That was all that was being asked of him. He took an arrow out of his quiver, pulled it back… and completely missed. The bow weighed him down, and its size made it hard for his stubby little hands to grasp. Kirby could see it visibly wobble out of the corner of his eye whenever he trained, so why hadn’t the Mage-Sisters picked up on it, too?

Kirby only managed to hit the very edge of the second target. The other two arrows missed entirely. Kirby turned to face Zan, his eyebrows turned up nervously. Zan sighed.

“Kirby… You’ve been training for two weeks now. I would have expected you to be at least a little bit better with a bow by now,” she said. She came down to the floor and asked Kirby, “There must be something wrong. What is it?”

“Like, everythiiiiiiiing,” Kirby moaned.

Zan gave Kirby an unimpressed look. “Be more specific, Kirby.”

Kirby sighed. “It’s just, this bow is too big and I can barely hold it and my hat keeps slipping and it makes it hard to see sometimes, especially when I’m trying to look at a target and it just- _Vwoop!-_ covers up my eyes.”

“...Ah. I see,” Zan mused, putting a hand to her chin. She hovered back up into the air and told Kirby, “I shall report this back to Lord Hyness. Perhaps I will be able to get you a smaller hat and bow.” She paused for a moment, scanning Kirby over. “...And a smaller quiver and arrows as well.”

Kirby’s face lit up. “Thank you, Zan!”

“No problem. Now, head back to your quarters for now.”

Kirby nodded, then dashed out of the arena. He held a hand to his hat, and tucked his bow under the other arm as well as he could. He ended up stumbling a bit, after just before he ran through the exit, he shifted his bow from under his arm to on top of his head. Zan chuckled quietly to himself. Kirby _was_ adaptable.


End file.
